


Wings of Hell

by Vicstaria77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, OC, OOC, Sad Bakugou Katsuki, Titans, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), help me idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicstaria77/pseuds/Vicstaria77
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki missed. Kirishima's screams echoed in his ears as he fell. For a moment, he welcomed the enticing darkness.He never expected to wake up.





	1. Chapter 1

Bakugou wasn’t scared.

 

His hands were only shaking because he overused his quirk against these bastard villains. He couldn’t even speak as they cornered him, each wielding a lethal weapon. He sent a weak blast at the mask man--he won’t be captured again! He could hear All Might in the background, yelling at him to get to safety. He was stopping All Might from defeating All for One.

 

But he couldn’t escape. After fighting off these villains for who knows how long, his arms trembled, and his shoulders ached. He barely mustered up another explosion to knock away the blood bitch.

 

“Fu--ack,” He swore, recoiling at the blue flames directed at his face.

 

His eyes involuntarily watered at the heat, but Bakugou knew that wasn’t the only reason. He flew above them all, sparing half a glance at All Might before dodging knife. His whole body quivered, practically vibrating as he was surrounded again. There was a distant sound, but he ignored it, ducking under the lizard’s metal pole. Sudden wind blew his hair in his face, momentarily blocking his vision.

 

“Come!” A familiar voice roared, knocking Bakugou from his stupor. He didn’t hesitate to push all his remaining power into his limbs, forcing an excruciating blast from his palms.

 

He soared in the direction of Kirishima, his gut clenching in unbridled relief. Kirishima held out a hand, a determined yet fearful glint in his matching red eyes. So Bakugou reached out, fingers twitching for reassurance.

 

But he stopped short.

 

He desperately swiped at the air, willing himself to grab Kirishima’s hand. He finally let his tears flow, jumping off his face instantly as he fell. Kirishima screamed.

 

Kirishima quickly shrank into the another shape in the sky. Why was he leaving him?

 

Bakugou released a helpless cry and everything disappeared with a _splat_.

 

~

 

Bakugou jolted, sitting up right, gasping. The dark blinded him, hiding the unknown around him. The ground was freezing, the cold seeping into his skin through tattered clothes. His brows furrowed as his eyes finally adjusted.

 

“What the fuck?” They weren’t his clothes! As if he’d wear these filthy rags! The sixteen-year-old stood on shaking legs, searching for anybody familiar. Only a few pathetic men cornering someone in the next alley.

 

Where was--

 

Kirishima!

 

Bakugou looked up to a dirty ceiling, dozens of meters above him. Specks of sunlight peeked through, shielding the area in light shadows. “Where the hell am I?” He muttered, throat still raw. Stumbling out the alley, he realized the entire city was dirty.

 

“Stop it, get off me!” A high-pitched voice strained, pleading the men, who laughed. Bakugou paused, that voice is of a young girl. There was a young girl surrounded by men in an alleyway. How cliché, he sighed.

 

His arms burned as he barreled through the men, grabbed the girl and ran. He knew that he couldn’t fight, he could barely fucking run! He still grumbled though.

 

“Faster, Dipshit!” He growled at the girl, yanking her forward. She sputtered, lost for a moment, but followed his lead.

 

The men raced behind them, their pudgy legs stomping louder than an elephant. The pair maneuvered through the crowded streets and broken buildings. When they passed by a stone staircase, the girl swiftly turned and ran up, Bakugou at her heels. The girl slammed her back against a wooden door, still clutching her hands to her chest. They breathed heavily, trying to satisfy their lungs with polluted oxygen.

 

Bakugou heaved in a squat, his sore body ready to sprint at the first sound. Although his head swam, he looked up, checking if the girl was injured. She stared back, wincing. Glaring back, his breath hitched as black spots dotted his vision. He fell to the ground, willing his limbs to push him back up. They refused.

 

The door swung open, tossing the girl to the ground. A short black-haired male glared at her, then the blond. Another man, far more openly worried about the girl, curiously gazed at the blond on the ground.

 

“What did you do this time, Isabel?”


	2. Chapter 2

Waking with a shout, Bakugou scrambled to his feet. Did Kirishima reach him? Frantically analyzing the room he slept in, he came face to face with a short man, around the same age as him. He sat backwards in a wooden chair. Bakugou’s eyes were drawn to the knife he was cleaning, watching for any sudden movements.

 

“Where am I?” Bakugou demanded, holding his palms readily at the ground. He searched for any hint as to what his quirk was, but nothing.

 

Must be something stupid, if he needs to use a tiny pocket knife.

 

The man—no, teenager—glared at him for shuffling his feet, spreading dirt across the clean floor. It was surprising that there was a clean place in this dirty hell hole, Bakugou mused silently.

   

The raven didn’t answer. Instead, he stood and exited the room, speaking too low for Bakugou to hear. Bakugou tread closer to the door, holding his hands ahead of him. Slowly leaving the small room, three pairs of eyes awaited him: the short guy, the girl he saved and an actual adult. This group is without a doubt strange, Bakugou noted.

 

“Where the hell am I?” He asked the girl, seeing as she seemed to be the most willing. She strolled closer, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“This is our hideout! Cool, right?” She chirped, bouncing on the spot. Bakugou resisted the urge to roll his eyes, tensing as she hopped closer.

   

“Is this place underground, or some shit?” He restated his question, opening his palms further as the new man stepped up. Bakugou analyzed for a quirk again, but there were no traces, not even a strange hair. They all looked so, so **_ordinary_**. Were they Quirkless?

 

“You’re new here, aren’t ya’? I should thank you for helping this idiot,” The grown man ruffled the girl’s red hair, getting a uncivilized squeal, “Name’s Farlan. The idiot’s Isabel and the grump is Levi.”

 

Levi huffed, and continued cleaning his blade. Damn, how shiny does he want that thing?

 

Looking for escape routes, Bakugou shifted his weight, which Levi immediately noticed. He raised his knife, nodding to one of the doors to the right.

 

“You’re not injured. Leave.” Isabel protested, but quieted when Levi sent her a look.

 

“Hah?” Bakugou drawled, “I didn’t need your pity, Toadstool Bastard!” These people can’t be part of the villain alliance, but Bakugou needed to take his frustrations out on someone. He had stopped All Might from fighting All for One. And he still didn’t know what happened with Kirishima!

 

But lashing out was a mistake.

 

Levi’s glare intensified, gripping his knife. Bakugou imagined a dark aura around him, similar to Kurogiri, or was that his quirk? Scowling harder at the revelation, Bakugou attempted to walk around Levi to get to the door.

 

The floor creaked almost silently, alarming Bakugou. He spun, blocking the blade nearly piercing his chest. He shoved Levi away and pounced back. His eyes focused, the real threat sobering him. Farlan and Isabel tried to calm the glowering man.

 

“The fuck was that for, dickweed!” Bakugou could hear Raccoon Eyes scold him for his manners, wincing at the memory.

 

He staggered backwards, one hands stretched back to find the door knob. Levi growled, the other two starring in horror. Scrunching his face, he glanced back. His hands were muddy.

 

Oh. Oh, shit. This guy must be a clean freak. “Fuck,” Bakugou whispered, yanking the door open and bolting.

 

Bakugou rested at a corner a few blocks away. People—more like piles of skin hanging on bones—moaned on the sides of streets, too starved to move.

 

Bakugou swore, like he usually did, yet differently. These people are dying. No, they’re already dead, waiting for that fateful day their souls are released.

 

Where ever he was, Bakugou declared he would never be one of the bodies on the street. He would return to UA and crush those fucking villains! They were the ones that put him here, no doubt.

 

Bakugou tilted his head back, glaring at the lightly crumbling ceiling. First, he needed to get above.

 

~

 

Bakugou growled as he kicked the last thug in the gut, not daring to use his overused arms until they heal. How he missed Recovery Hag. He left the half-dressed woman on the ground, already stomping off. Do thugs have nothing else to do except force others under them? This was the fucking 4th time today!

“W-wait!” The woman cried, “Thank you! Thank you so, so much!” Bakugou paused. He looked over his shoulder at the stirring thugs.

 

“You better be fucking useful,” He grumbled, lazily waving her over, “Lets go before these bastards wake up.” The woman clutched her torn shirt to her chest, scrambling over the thugs. Bakugou continued to an abandoned building, surrounded by a disarmed gang laying on the streets. He snorted at the memory.

 

The weak fuckers could barely land a hit on him. He didn’t even need his quirk, not that he could use it yet. With his hands facing up at his waist, he kicked the door in.

“If any of you are still here, I’ll melt your dicks off!” The woman gaped behind him. After hearing nobody inside, Bakugou blocked the door with a broken chair, forcing the door shut. Sitting in the center of the room, cross legged, Bakugou leaned forward, “What’s your quirk?”

 

“Quirk? That’s insulting, I’m quite normal, actually.” The woman pulled her shirt over her chest, sending a sharp look his way. Bakugou groaned, sprawling across the floor.

 

“Your Quirkless, too? Fucking hell, I shouldn’t be shocked, everyone in this hell hole is!” The woman stilled, looking over the relatively clean boy. His hair still spiked up, having been washed not long ago. “Oi, what’s above?”

 

“Wall Sina. My turn, what’s your name?” The woman smiled, mirroring the younger boy.

 

“Hah? Shut up, Shit for Brains!” Bakugou bristled, “I ain’t gotta tell you anything!” He sprang up, arms itching to release a blast. Huffing, he willed himself to sit down. “You’re not near dead like those on the streets. Where do you eat? I haven’t found anything other than stale bread.”

 

The woman bitterly laughed, “I doubt you want to live in a brothel. Though we do receive an apple every couple days.”

 

Bakugou blinked. And blinked. And blinked again.

 

She couldn’t be serious? A Brothel?

 

But this was underground, and he hadn’t seen any heroes or police. With how scarce food was, was prostitution that much of a stretch? He stared at the woman’s greasy brown hair, hiding the underlying bruises on her neck and chest. His empty stomach churned. For the first time, Bakugou pitied someone.

 

“Say good fucking riddance to that place then,” He growled, standing, “Get the fuck up. We’re getting food.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me!” He snapped, his fists shaking at his sides, “There’s better ways to live. You either stick with me or continue being a pathetic bitch.” The chair was flung back, and the door slammed open. Unfiltered rage simmered in his core, resulting in a charred wall on the next building over. “Fuck!”

 

Bakugou fell to his knees. He cradled his right arm. The pain flared worse than after the sports festival. Biting his lip until it bled, he revolted at the taste. A hand landed on his shoulder, shaking him to attention.

 

“Are you okay? Your arm’s red.” The woman’s hoarse voice whispered, careful to not alert the civilians living on the road. Her hand slid to his nape, rubbing softly.

 

“Get off me!” Bakugou swung out, scrambling to his feet. Shuddering at the feeling of a burning hand gripping his neck, taunting him like a prize, as he was teasingly held out to the Half-n-Half Bastard, only to be pulled into nothingness. The cold void raised goosebumps on his arms still. It hasn’t been a week since he was held captive, and it felt as if each villain’s hand restrained a body part.

 

Shouting, he came to with a sharp slap. He stared to the side, drums beating in his chest.

 

Silently, he straightened his stance. Stuffing his hands in the place of non-existent pockets, he marched towards a market he found the day before. His head hung low, yet he avoided all dangers, stepping over a bloody thug. The woman followed closely, singed hair hanging in her sparkling eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

“Distract stalls to the left. Make sure they don’t look behind them. Run after two minutes,” Bakugou ordered, planning off the top of his head. The woman nodded, speeding ahead. Huffing, Bakugou curved behind the stalls, keeping in the shadows.

 

Bakugou had been reluctant to steal not 2 days ago, but his cramping stomach told him it wasn’t a choice. Their currency wasn’t yen either, so he wasn’t in Japan.

 

Hell, he planned to kill those fucking villains for throwing him here.

 

He heard the woman scream and took off. He sprang under a stall, snatched a heavy crate that he nearly dropped the second his arms strained, and sprinted. The stall owners yelled as he passed them, “Thief!”

 

Bakugou grinned as he neared the end of the line. But it quickly morphed into a scowl as a towering figure blocked his exit. Gritting his teeth, he adjusted the crate to one arm, swinging the other behind him. The hulking man spread his arms to grab Bakugou, only for a small fiery explosion to launch him back. Escaping to the side, Bakugou cursed as his arm dangled uselessly.

 

Deku had worse, much worse and  _he, Bakugou Katsuki,_ is reacting like this! He’s not a fucking weak Deku! He berated himself, pushing his legs harder.

 

~ 

 

“You made those explosions, right?” the woman fawned, “Where did you get bombs?” She blindly reached for an apple, too enwrapped with the boy before her.

 

“It’s my quirk, Dumbass,” He grumbled, tying his dirty shirt into a makeshift sling. He ignored the chide look she gave him. Tightening the last knot with his teeth, he threw it over his head. With his dead weight arm out of use, they would have to make do with the crate of food until it heals. Recovery girl sped the process, but it still took a week to retain his full strength. Who knows how long it’ll take for muscles to rebuild while malnourished?

 

“It’s Maria, not Dumbass! Maria Killian!” Maria scolded, shaking the apple in his face playfully. She spoke her first name first, adding to Bakugou’s theory.

 

“Like i care, dumbass!” Bakugou retorted, swiping her arm. Maria chuckled, splitting the apple and offering a half to the nameless boy.

 

“I’ll have to teach you manners if we’re going to be living together,” She mused, chomping on her first meal of the day.

 

“Don’t fucking try. My old hag failed at it so you’ll have no luck.” He gobbled down the bitter apple. “What country are we in?” He could smell Maria’s confusion from a meter away.

 

“Well, the Underground City is under Capital Mitras. There are also a few districts around wall sina. But i’m not quite sure what a country is…” She trailed off, smiling meekly. Bakugou sighed, a miniscule dread coiling inside him. UA’s history and geography classes were nothing special, yet he should’ve read about some Mitras Capital, or a giant wall surrounding it. But nothing. The name came to blanks, piling the weight on his sore shoulders.

 

“How does one get to Mitras?”

 

Maria burst into a fit of giggles, nearly tossing her remaining apple. After a minute, she quieted.

 

“Oh,” she gasped, “You’re serious. Nobody’s rich enough to buy credentials.”

 

“Of course, I’m fucking serious!” Bakugou raged, baring his teeth.

 

“It costs a fortune. Building another wall would take faster than collecting enough to live above.” Abandoning her joyous attitude, she exhaled as if she was to provide air to the entire world. “Sorry, Kid. I’ve tried.”

 

“And I haven’t; so, fucking what! This crap isn’t anything compared to villains!” Bakugou growled.

 

However, he wasn’t sure if it was directed to himself or Maria.

 

Ignoring her curious expression again, he turned to the shattered window. “Are there any openings? Doesn’t matter if they’re guarded.”

 

“Other than the stairs, not that I know of.” Maria combed her uneven hair with her fingers, her upbeat attitude slowly returning.

 

“Damn.”

 

“Language!”

 

“Piss off, Dumbass!”

 

~

A wire whizzed by Bakugou’s head, startling him into a low crouch. A second later, a blur flew above him, two others following. Maria chortled at the frightened boy, “No need to be scared, those fellas are always flying, free as a bird!”

 

Bakugou rolled his eyes, ignoring the memory of knives zipping through his clothes and hair, just barely grazing him. Kicking the dirt road, he grunted a feeble reply.

 

“Shaddup, Dumbass.”

 

“For the sixth time: its Maria!” She yelled, scuffing him light over the head. Reaching his left arm back, he grasped Maria's and flipped them to the ground. Within a moment, Bakugou pinned her in a joint lock.

 

“I still don't fucking care. Learn how to fight and maybe I'll pretend to,” He growled, pressing her face harder into the mud. Releasing her from the painful hold, he continued stomping down the street, disgusted by the fear twisting his insides.

 

More wires zoomed across the underground, now attached to caped individuals.

 

“Heroes?” He wasn't a stalker nerd like Deku, but he's never heard of an agency with unicorns on green capes.

 

“Military bastards ‘re the scum of the walls!” Screamed a body on the street. Bakugou sighed. Considering his chances of survival, he raced after them. Their gear carried them faster than he could run as he cut through alleys and windows, soon losing them.

 

That gear… Was it from I island?


	4. Chapter 4

“Again.”

 

Maria groaned, limbs spread on the ground. Her forearms hurt from blocking and her knuckles still bled.

 

“Get the fuck up.” Bakugou nudged her side roughly with her shoe. “Thugs don't take breaks.” curling into her side, she rolled up slowly.

 

“I'm eating an apple if I win!” she bet, charging onwards. Bakugou side stepped, right arm bouncing in his sling. His arm had been recovering at a sloth’s pace. Almost a week after the incident, he could weakly use it.

 

Maria managed to tackle his legs, again. He kicked his legs, shoving her head with his free hand. He pulled a handful of greasy hair to the side, peeling Maria off him.

 

“Everyone has weaknesses and weapons on their bare body, use them,” he chided, a permanent frown etched on his face. For the 2 weeks he had been underground, an unnamed dread piled in his head.

 

Maria pounced at him, flying over his ducked shoulder.

_Nobody had a quirk._

 

She kicked her leg back, nearly hitting him in the gut.

_Nobody knows of quirks and not everyone was born underground._

 

She swiped his face, racking her jagged nails across his cheek.

 

“What year--what year is it?” Bakugou mumbled, eyes momentarily haunted. Maria stopped, lip quirked.

 

“844, why? Trying to count your age?” She teased, shifting her weight on one leg. Bakugou ripped the sling off his shoulders, flexing his hand.

 

“You better not be fucking lying, or your dead,” He snarled, igniting tiny pops in his palms. Maria stared. Her eyes trailed across his arms, checking each fingertip.

 

There were no bombs or wires.

 

She tripped over herself, dragging herself farther from Bakugou.

 

“Are you.. Are you a demon?” She asked with a wobbling lip.

 

“I wish,” Bakugou snorted, bitterly smirking at the petrified woman.

 

Dropping his arms, he collapsed in exhaustion. This couldn’t be a prank...

 

Maria was truly terrified… of him.

 

~  


Over a thousand years!

 

Bakugou punched a slow thug in the nose, hearing a satisfying _crack_.

 

The Villain bastards sent him a thousand years into the past!

 

Ignoring the blazing ache in his forearms, he shot a burst of fire at a group of three more.

 

Nobody had a fucking quirk!

 

Screaming, he forced his rage on the weak robbers.

 

**_Demon!_ **

 

He didn’t seize his assault until the entire underground gang was bloodied and bruised, silently suffering severe burns. Glaring down at them, Bakugou clicked his tongue.

 

“Dumbass!” He called, already pulling on a spare shirt he found in a moldy dresser. Maria scuttled around the room, relatively unfazed by the loitering scorched bodies. The first time, she nearly cried. They each held a pile of clothes and as many cans as they could find. Their thin shoes slapped the dirt, racing to their building. A few blocks away, they slowed.

 

“Amon,” Maria guessed, bumping her hip against Bakugou’s. He rolled his eyes, bumping her harder. “Demogorgon!” She laughed, winking at him.

 

“The fuck kinda name is that?” Bakugou snorted, curling his upper lip in disgust.

 

“Well, if you just told me your name, I’d stop reciting the bible’s demons!”

 

“Oi, shut u—”

 

A body slammed into Bakugou, sending them both tumbling. Clothes and cans sprawled in every direction.

 

“Thanks, man! I haven’t had peas in ages!” A familiar high-pitched voice chirped before she zoomed off, taking an armful of canned foods with her. Bakugou shot up not a second later, chasing after the blur.

 

“Fucker! I’m gonna kill you, bitch!” Bakugou roared, blasting himself into the air after her.

 

The crowds under him gasped, some protecting their heads. The blur joined two others, not looking back. Bakugou followed the three around the urban city, screaming at the group, who accelerated with every explosion.

 

Swerving into a light cave high in the wall of soil surrounding the city, Bakugou grabbed an ankle. Spinning to wrap around them, he shot them to the ground. His capture twisted them right before they hit, using Bakugou as a cushion. His head whipped hard against rock as the landing knocked the wind out of him.

 

A starry sky stared back at him.

 

He blocked an oncoming knife to his neck. Instinctively, a blind series of explosions pushed the threat away. His ribs shook, no longer as protected with as much muscle that they had been two months earlier. Feral scarlet eyes targeted each geared body, springing at the familiar red-haired girl.

 

She yelped, dropping a few cans into the water pooled between them. Another click sounded behind him. Hopping to the side, he clapped his palms together.

 

The resulting blast temporarily deafened and blinded everyone. Bakugou pounced to the area the girl had been, reflexes coiling around a flailing limb.

 

 Levi grit his teeth, peeking from his sleeve. Nostrils flared, Farlan commended the silent warning Bakugou portrayed with a mere look. He held Isabel by the neck, pressing fingers to her temple.

 

“Drop the cans, or I’ll blast your brains out,” He snarled, not bothering to raise his volume. The other two were silent anyways.

 

“Eh! Lemme go!” Isabel thrashed, kicking at Bakugou’s shins. Levi and Farlan’s ears rang, ridged at an explosion half a foot from Isabel’s face. She too stilled, looking at her big bros from help. Levi nodded. Another larger blast made her jump, dropping the cans instantly.

 

“Now, you’re going to take Dunce and Toadstool back to whatever hell site you live in and never steal from me again. Got it, Pigtails?” Bakugou set off one last explosion and shoved her forward. Farlan guided Isabel to the cave’s edge, on their way after silent approval from Levi. They stood opposite to each other. Both were ready to fight. “Oi, stop staring, Toadstool!”

 

“What are you.” Not a question. A demand of authority. Bakugou groaned. “Answer me!” Levi shouted, hidden terror lurking in his tone.

 

“A demon.” Bakugou rolled his eyes. “Boo.”

**Author's Note:**

> First few chapters:  
> Baku 16  
> Maria 27  
> Levi 18  
> Farlan 19-20  
> Isabel 15  
> Then, they age 6 years


End file.
